Charles Dance
Charles Dance (1946 - ) Deaths in Film *''For Your Eyes Only (1981) 'Claus'': Shot in the back with a speargun by Carole Bouquet while Charles and Michael Gothard are holding guns on Roger Moore on the beach. ''(Thanks to Robert) *The Golden Child ''(1986)' Numspa: Stabbed with an enchanted dagger (causing him to explode) by Eddie Murphy, after Charles has transformed into a demon. (Thanks to Robert and Joe) *''White Mischief ''(1987) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josslyn_Hay,_22nd_Earl_of_Erroll Josslyn Hay, Earl of Erroll: Shot dead in his car by an assassin (initially it’s indicated to be Sarah Miles but it is later implied that Joss Ackland or John Hurt could’ve been responsible), his body is later seen when his wife identifies him. *''The Phantom of the Opera (1990) 'the Phantom of the Opera: Shot in the chest by Burt Lancaster, he then falls from the roof of the opera building and dies in Teri Polo's arms after Teri removes his mask. (Thanks to Anton) *Alien3 ''(1992)' Clemens: Brain eaten by an alien (which then drags him up into the ceiling as Sigourney Weaver and Paul McGann looks on in shock). (Thanks to Anton) *''Last Action Hero ''(1993)'' Benedict: Shot in the head (through his glass eye) by Arnold Schwarzenegger, detonating the bomb in the eye. ''(Thanks to Betty) *''China Moon ''(1994) Munro: Drowns after being dumped in a lake by Ed Harris and Madeleine Stowe having first been shot in the head and chest/stomach (putting him into a coma) by Madeleine (initially we are led to believe he died from the gunshots, but it’s later revealed he was still alive when he ended up underwater during a conversation with Ed and the coroner). *''Exquisite Tenderness (The Surgeon) (1995) Ed Mittlesbay: Dies of shock/blood loss due to Sean Haberle (who sews his mouth shut) stabbing him in the neck with a syringe, then draining his blood out of his throat with a spiked probe, his body is later seen (as the police take pictures of him) when Peter Boyle shows him to James Remar. *The Contractor ''(2007) Superintendent Andrew Windsor: Shot in the back by Ralph Brown as Charles talks to Wesley Snipes. His body is seen as his daughter (Lena Headey) looks on before it is taken away. Deaths in Television *''Merlin: The Witchfinder (2010) 'Aredian: ''After holding a knife to Katie McGrath's throat, he falls to his death when Colin Morgan uses magic to turn the knife red hot, causing him to stagger backwards and fall through the window. ''(Thanks to Brian) *Neverland: Part 1 (2011; mini-series)'' Richard Fludd'': Shot in the chest by Anna Friel when Charles attempts to stab Rhys Ifans, as Charlie Rowe watches in shock (with Charles falling off a bridge into a chasm). *Game of Thrones: The Children' '(2014) '''Tywin Lannister: Shot twice in the chest with a crossbow by Peter Dinklage while seated on a privy. 360px-Charlesdance.jpg|In For Your Eyes Only Dance, Charles Dance, Charles Dance, Charles Dance, Charles Dance, Charles Dance, Charles Dance, Charles Dance, Charles Dance, Charles Dance, Charles Dance, Charles Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by occult powers